There are conventionally known fishing spinning reels wherein a cover member covers a rear portion of a reel body for protection of the rear portion of the reel body (see, for example, Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. Hei 6-13471 (the “'471 Publication”)). In the fishing spinning reel disclosed in the '471 Publication, a cover member is mounted on a cover mounting portion provided on the rear portion of the reel body. On the lower portion of the reel body may be provided a hook-like engagement portion which supports the front end of the cover member. The cover member has a guide surface for biasing the cover member toward the border portion of the reel body by contacting the engagement portion.
In the above fishing spinning reel, the cover member is fixed by screwing with its front end engaged with the engagement portion. Thus, the guide surface is urged by the engagement portion, such that the cover member is biased toward the border portion of the cover mounting portion on the left and right side surfaces of the reel body. The side edge of the cover member comes close to the border portion of the reel body, and the cover member is fixed on the reel body with a reduced gap between the side edge and the border portion.
However, in the fishing spinning reel of the '471 Publication, the most part of the side edge of the cover member is mated with the reel body along the border portion (reel body); therefore, there is difficulty in mating the side edge of the cover member with the border portion to accurate conformity. Accordingly, the cover member may be loosely fixed on the reel body due to a step or gap produced on the portions mated.
The present invention is intended to overcome the above problem, and one object thereof is to provide a fishing spinning reel wherein a cover member can be tightly mounted on a reel body.